


A Step Up

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun likes to tease his hyung, but Minseok always has the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Minseok pushed himself up on the counter, other arm stretching painfully to try and grab the brand new bag of coffee beans. Someone at the coffee shop had decided that it would be funny to put the replacement beans on the highest shelf in the shop. He assumed it was Chanyeol, who thought it was funny watching Minseok struggle.

“Oh Sehunnie~,” he sang out, “come grab that for me.” Minseok watched as a tall, blonde haired boy left the register and headed straight for him.

Oh Sehun was the youngest, but also one of the tallest members of their staff. He may be a little shit about it, but he never failed to grab whatever Minseok needed. Sehun came to stand behind him, crowding him gently into the counter as he reached up and easily removed the brand new coffee beans.

“You should really get a stool hyung. It’s embarrassing to have to come and save you all the time,” Sehun said, playfully poking at his side. Minseok snorted, batting away Sehun’s hands.

“Oh shut it. You know you love to feel needed. Besides, I would die before I started using a stool.” If Minseok hadn’t been so focused on making another cappuccino, he would have noticed the smirk Sehun had sent him while on his way back to the register.

When Minseok came back from his lunch break he was stopped in his tracks. Sitting on the floor next to where he normally stood was a brand new step stool. His name was written big in the middle, and it was covered all over in little drawings of hearts, stars, and flowers. 

“Sehun!” He yelled out. The taller boy poked his head out from the back room.

“Yes hyung?” His face tried to display innocence, but Minseok wasn’t buying it. He glared sternly.

“What is this? Did you seriously get me a step stool? Come over here.” Sehun walked over sheepishly and stood next to Minseok, though he was trying to stifle a laugh. Minseok raised his hand quickly, laughing as Sehun flinched back with wide eyes. He gently rested his hand on one of Sehun’s cheeks, reaching up to press a soft kiss to the other.

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” Minseok could only laugh as the younger boy ran to his register with a furiously blushing face. Minseok may be shorter, but he definitely had the upper hand.


End file.
